It All Started In Maine
by starburstluv21
Summary: She didn't want to get attached to anyone. He didn't see the point in avoiding everyone. Two different worlds collide. AH
1. Intro

**Intro**

It's finally here. I watched the royal blue graduation caps fly in the air and come back down. Finally, something amazing is about to happen. I have been waiting for five years for this.

"Girl, I am going to miss you so much. Video chat, every other day. Promise me that, please," Alice, my best friend in this wonderful world, pleaded in my ear.

"Oh, you know I couldn't go a week without hearing your voice, let alone a whole summer," I hugged her with all my strength.

Suddenly, someone screamed, "Group hug!" and I was surrounded.

"Anna, you better have fun traveling this summer! 'Cause you are never leaving my sight again after this," Emmett instructed me.

I just shrugged and gave him a big hug. Honestly, I couldn't wait to get out of this small town. By tomorrow though, I won't have to wait any longer. My plane for Maine took off tonight at midnight.

"Bye! I love you guys!" I yelled as I was getting on my plane.

They all waved and blew kisses back at me. Alice and my mother both had tears running down their faces, while Emmett, my kid brother, and my daddy pretended to be tough. I could see the love in their eyes though.

Almost as soon as I was settled in the coach section, I was out cold. The nervousness of graduation and my leaving made it hard to sleep the night before.

"If everyone could buckle their seatbelts, we will be landing in five minutes at the Augusta, Maine airport. Thank you."

It would be a lie if I said I didn't give out the most childish squeal ever. My dream of traveling the world was finally coming true!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I was sitting on the beach on the coast of Maine when I first saw him. Oh God, right? It's one of _those _stories. No, it's actually not. Yet, without Edward this story would be boring.

Back to when I first saw him though. He had penny colored hair and a really nice smile. Like one of those smiles you fall for without even knowing a guy's personality.

These thoughts weren't good. I shouldn't be thinking about how cute of a couple we'd make, or how soft his hair may be. I'm not traveling so I can have some summer romance; I'm traveling to discover myself in a way. Cheesy and typical, I know.

"Hey gorgeous, do you want a picture of you on the beach? Or just the beach?" cute guy was talking to me!

I glanced down at my Polaroid camera, "Actually yes, do you mind taking it? My friend will kill me if my pictures don't have me in them."

He smiled and grabbed the old camera. One picture was snapped and I relaxed, thinking he was done.

"I don't think so, dear. Pose and smile again, I want a picture too, so I can remember you," he snapped a second picture and slipped it into his back pocket. "By the way, I'm Edward."

"Isabella, but I usually go by Bella," I grabbed my camera and my copy of the picture.

"Well, Bella, what's a beautiful girl like you doing out here by herself?"

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Trying to enjoy my vacation, and I don't exactly enjoy being flirted with, so…" Apparently, Edward didn't get the hint. He just smirked and sat down next to me.

I'm ashamed to say that the way the sun hit his hair, he looked even better than he did before. Edward had bright blue eyes, which happens to be my weakness.

"Listen, I would love to sit around and chat, but I have to be going. Tootles!" I just got up and walked toward the bike I rented.

* * *

><p>"Isabella!"<p>

I groaned in horror as I saw who was yelling my name in the middle of nowhere. Seriously? How did this kid find me? I am literally surrounded my rocks for miles, and he just so happens to be in the same place.

"So, you're stalking me now?" I knew I was being rude, but I didn't want anything started with this guy when I am leaving in a little less than 48 hours.

"Stalking? I'm hurt, Bella. I am just one guy who happens to be hiking along the same rocks as a beautiful girl," Edward smiled cockily.

I mumbled a "whatever" and kept walking on. I was trying my best to ignore his endless rambling.

"… snakes out here. They're just too small to bite. They mostly eat spiders and beetles and stuff. Speaking of beetles, the Japanese ones have been going crazy around here," I'm not sure why Edward thought I cared so much about snakes and beetles, but it was a little cute how he kept trying to make conversation.

No, those thoughts are bad. No romances this summer. Just traveling and finding myself. Edward is just a guy from Maine that I will most likely never see again.

"I love hearing you ramble and all, but I have to get going now," I shouldn't be sad about parting ways. I barely know him.

"You don't want to know me," he observed. "Yet, you can't seem to tell me to leave you alone. Why is that?"

I rolled my eyes and walked to my bike. "It's not that I don't want to know you. It's just, when I leave tomorrow, I don't want to miss anybody here, but you're dangerous. If I got to know you, I know it would hurt me to leave."

"What's the fun in traveling, when you don't meet anybody to make it memorable?" Edward gave me a look that told me not to argue, before saying, "Let me take you to lunch. You can get to know me, and then when you leave we can stay in contact. I have a feeling about you, Bella. I'm not letting go of it either, like you are trying to."

Reluctantly, I agreed, as long as he paid for the lunch. He did too. We went to some small town diner and he made me order the most expensive item on the menu. Then, after we both ate, he ordered us an apple pie to share. No matter how full I am, I can't turn down apple pie.

"See, Bella, am I as bad guy as you thought?"

I sighed, "I never once thought you were bad. I just knew I couldn't get attached to anything here. I'm leaving tomorrow night, and you already have me wanting to stay."

* * *

><p>"Bella! It's so good to see your face!" Alice screamed as soon as my camera turned on.<p>

"Alice, it's only been two days. You can't miss me that much!" I giggled. Partly from Alice's dramatics and partly because Edward was going through my nail polishes trying to decide what color he should attempt to paint my toenails with.

"Two days is too many! Can't you cut your trip short and come back to me?"

Edward picked up a dark blue color and shook his head yes or no. I giggled and nodded.

After lunch, he convinced me I had to show him my hotel room. After we got here, he refused to leave. So I told him to be quiet during my video chat and find something to distract him. He decided he wanted to see how well he was at painting toenails.

I looked back at the computer to find Alice giving me a curious look.

"What's that look for Alice?" I asked her.

"Well, you looked past the camera, giggled and nodded. Someone is in the room with you. And if I'm right, which I usually am, it's a guy. A very cute guy, it is." Alice was convinced she's psychic.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about. Edward isn't that cute," I laughed loudly as Alice squealed and Edward gave me a dirty look.

He crawled over next to me on the bed and smiled at Maki. "She's lying. Bella definitely thinks I'm a hot piece of man!"

Alice giggled, "Aw, Bella, I like him! Where'd you find him?"

"He's been stalking me since I got to Maine," I smiled evilly at Edward.

He rolled his eyes at me and looked back at Alice. "Again, she lies. First, she was in my spot on the beach. Then, she was walking around the hiking trails that my family owns."

"And now I know the truth!" Alice frowned, "Listen, I have to cut this short. Bella, your family sends their love and Emmett says to send him foreign candies when you get to Europe."

"Tell them I love them back. Bye, Alice," I giggled. "Oh and tell Emmett to send me money if he really wants foreign candies."

* * *

><p>Before he would leave, Edward insisted on painting my toenails like he said he would. So now, I'm going to bed with freshly painted toenails and thoughts of tomorrow.<p>

Edward made sure to set my alarm so I would get up in time to spend the whole day with him. According to him, if I didn't spend my last day in Maine with him, my whole trip would be bad. I'm just going along with it because he looked adorable when he was lecturing me on what was appropriate to wear to go horseback riding.

I fell asleep with Edward on my mind and a smile on my face. I couldn't help but think that I'm in big trouble when it's time for me to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm blocked. For some reason this always happens. **

**It would be wonderful if you could give me some ideas or things you think would benefit the story(: **

**please&thankyou**


End file.
